Of Potters and Godfathers going to watch Jurassic Park
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A average event in the life of the Potters and the Godfathers of Harry.


"Padfoot, Padfoot, padfoot-"

"Stupefy."

Remus crashed to the floor as Sirius turned over and resumed sleeping. It took a few minutes for Remus to come to then approached his partner. It had been thirteen years since the first and last wizarding war. And since Peter's untimely demise in Azkaban for betraying them. Thirteen years since the Potters had slept in then were awakened by Harry's startled cries. Then caught Voldemort preparing to murder their baby and proceeded to murder him behind his back after apparating in the baby's room. Thirteen years spent knowing and being sure their son wasn't a living Horcrux.

Thirteen years in which they could have lost James, Harry, and Lily all on the same night. Since they could have lost the opportunity of Harry gaining siblings and him becoming drawn into their small family through small but unconventional ways that brought him into their orbit. They may not have raised him full time while James and Lily dealt with his problematic newborn sibling, but they helped in his upbringing.

His friend, his partner, his lover, his husband was fast asleep with curls of hair on the pillow enjoying sleep under the morning light that was piercing through the blinds.

This time, Remus shook him by the shoulder and ducked in the nick of time from the spell.

And Sirius lowered his hand then fell back asleep.

"Sirius."

"Moonny, it's four in the morning." Sirius complained. "Not in the mood."

"Since I had my full moon of the month two days ago . . ." Remus started. "I have been thinking."

"Go to sleep." Sirius threw a pillow at Remus's face. "The birds aren't even chirping."

"There is a fairly interesting movie coming out."

"Remus. You know I don't think straight in the morning."

Then Remus whispered, "Then you don't want to watch a bunch of stupid muggles get eaten for trying to profit over dinosaurs?"

Sirius's eyes flashed open and lifted up from the bed.

"When?"

"The eleventh." Remus said. "It's at seven PM. I checked the showings the night after my full moon."

"Lovely!" Sirius yanked Remus in and spooned him. "Cuddle."

And Sirius promptly fell back asleep.

Remus didn't even mind a bit feeling warm inside.

He had it all.

* * *

"Can we take Prongslet, Richy, Sammy, and Minerva to the cinema to see Jurassic Park?" Sirius asked James the following days later.

"No." James said.

"Prongssss, pleeeeeeeaase?" Sirius plead.

"No." James repeated.

"What do you have against dinosaurs?" Sirius asked.

"He might actually think they're real!" James said.

"And they are not?" Sirius said, tilting his head.

"Just because they are real doesn't mean that they are vicious." James said.

"Oh, I see," Sirius said. "You're afraid of Harry becoming afraid of them, aren't you?"

"Yes." James said

"James, your son didn't scream when Remus turned. Prongslet kind of sort of soothed him down when we forgot about him that one night." Sirius reminded with a twirl of his fingers. "I mean, it's a miracle that we found him fast asleep, unharmed, tucked beside Remus-that child is afraid of _nothing_."

"That is different." James said.

"Not that much." Sirius replied. "These are fictional dinosaurs."

"I don't want my son to be scarred of a _toy_ chewing people." James said.

"Noooo, they use animatronics." Sirius shook his hand. "Puppets. No magic, just natural magic, and it's stunning! Muggles have outdone themselves."

"Have you seen it?" James asked.

"No. I have seen the ads." Sirius replied then shook his hand. "But, not the movie."

"Padfoot, Prongs, the cheese cake is ready!" Lily entered the room with a grin carrying silverware in her hand and placed them on to the table. "Oh, what seems to be the trouble?"

"This little shit refuses to go out and give this ground breaking movie about dinosaurs a chance!"

"Jurassic Park?" Lily said.

"Yep." James nodded then glared back at Sirius. "The last time you said a dinosaur movie was grounding breaking-it was HORRIBLE!"

"Simple mistake!" Sirius shook his hands in protest. "I thought it was the land before time! Not the crater lake monster that was airing!" Sirius argued. "How was I to know that we were going to the wrong bloody movie?"

"Molly told me about it. She was one of the selected movie goers and says it is amazing. Asides to that one scene with Nedre. Less gruesome than the book." She winced, grimacing at the novel's take, then looked on toward her partner and her other friend. "Wait a Hogwarts minute-are you going to see it on the opening night?"

"Remus and I are." Sirius said.

"James." Lily turned her gaze on toward James and looked at him in the way of that meant what she had to say imperative. The same look that she had given him during the wizarding war. "We have to see it."

"What about the kids?" James asked.

"We're taking them with." Lily said. "Dinosaurs dinosaurs dinosaurs dinosaurs-"

"We got dinosaurs in the wizarding world." James said.

"No, you don't understand." The red head shook her head. "Biologically resurrected dinosaurs and the consequences of bringing them back."

"Oh no, Sirius, look what you've have done." James threw his hands in the air. "You've broken my wife!"

Sirius cackled leaning into the chair on the patio as James scowled and took a sip from his drink then lowered it.

"You broke her long ago." Sirius said.

"Please don't tell me that we're going to have the direct to video sequel off the bookshelves next year." James said.

"Hellbound was wonderful." Lily said.

"Why do you like Pinhead so much?" James asked.

Lily sat down into the nearest chair alongside James.

"I think that he is neat, that's all." Lily said.

Lily shrugged and Remus came behind her carrying the dish of cheesecake that had a thin slice noticeably missing tailed by Harry and his younger siblings behind him. Suspiciously, Remus was licking his lips. James sighed, defeated.

"Alright, we go to watch Jurassic Park." James said.

The children and the two partners cheered at once,.

"But, if it's horrible-"

"It's on us." Remus said.

"Yes." James said. "And I won't trust you with another dinosaur movie ever again."

Remus began to laugh looking toward Sirius and shook his head, fondly, at the memory.

* * *

The family exited the theater that following day and were sporting grins of their own while James was blinking. He didn't know what to say or feel about the dinosaurs that had terrorized children and eaten people alive. He was still in a bit of a shock as the family were laughing. The noise of the theme echoed out of the theater room as the family were going in a neat filed line of content movie goers. It was grizzly but uplifting.

"I can't wait for the sequel." Harry said with a grin.

Lily and James exchanged a worried glance while Sirius and Remus were laughing.

"Gaaah, I'm a featherless dinosaur!"

Harry and his siblings ran away with laughter from Sirius.

"You know, one of these days, muggles are really going to resurrect dinosaurs by accident and not know what to do with them." Remus said. "But, it won't be as tragic and bloody."

"I know what they are going to do with them." James said.

"What is it, James?" Lily asked.

"Use them for movies." James said earning laughter from Remus and Lily.

"For a moment, James. . ." Lily started to admit. "I thought you were going to say make a park."

"Nah." James said. "But I can see a Dinotopia thing going on with the whole animal activists."

"So," Remus said. "Do you want to see the sequel?"

"If my wife wants to see it." James said as Sirius caught the youngest Potter and held the cackling child upside down by the ankles.

"Rawr!" Sirius roared. "I am holding you upside down and waving you as a doll!"

"Godfather!" Minerva Potter cackled.

"Ooooh, I am going to see it alright!" Lily said.

"And if it's horrifying-" James said.

"I will love it more than the crater lake monster." Lily said. "And you will cover their eyes."

"You are the queen of horror, Lily." James squeezed her hand as he looked upon her lovingly.

"And you, Prongs, are the king of the land of stubborn." Lily said then planted a kiss on to his chess and James beamed rubbing his cheek.

**The End.**


End file.
